danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TheLastHappyPotato/Literally every Ultimate used in the game + Their fates
I just thought I'd be fun to go through them all. Only DR games that something happened in are being considered. Here's all the ones I could find... ---- Just some stats Total # of Winners Survivors: 31 ( TBA ) Total # of people who got away with murder: 10 (11 if you count the time in X6 Combo that the host (Addfire) got away with a murder) (Joan Wong, Byrn LLewyn, Evan, Evan again, Raven Seryu, Anna, Sonia Nevermind, Rose Morningstar, Memo, Edie) Total # of people who survived executions: 3 (Venera, Alan/Stormybwan, Kyra) (A few people in x6 survived the game because it was virtual reality, but the execution effectively removed them from the game) Total # of Dead Ultimates: 122 (Not deaths... DEAD) (Congrats to Slugkitty for being the 100th Dead in my game BTW) (Not updating this part until Rasen's games finishes) Total # of poor souls whos games never finished in any way: 50 NPC Characters (The mastermind will not be included unless they are an Ultimate or Distinguish themselves) ---- Rocket's first game Hawiian, the Ultimate Gamer- Executed like the real Chiaki Nanami Secretive, the Ultimate Tarot reader- Game never finished Addfire, the Ultimate Trading Card Gamer- Drank a glass of Lye, planted by Firepyre Minecraft, the Ultimate Detective- Game never finished Firepyre, the Ultimate Chemist- Executed in a vat of lye Venera, the Ultimate Triggered- Game never finished Rex, the Ultimate Roboticist- Game never finished Addfire's "good game". FyrePyre, the Ultimate Mad Max- Killed for violating his FA Shadow, the Ultimate Lucky Student- Backstabbed to death by Jmskillz Jmskillz, the Ultimate Mimic- Mobbed to death by Clones in an Execution Martin Thomas, the Ultimate Roboticist- Charred to a crisp by Tom. Turns out they were the traitor. Mad May, the Ultimate Madwoman- Executed because despite Tom confessing to Martin's murder, everyone wanted May to die since Rocket's FA was letting her survive trial. Also she was killed with green. It makes just as much sense in context. (Hawiian, the Ultimate Gamer returns)- Stabbed in the neck with a Sai by Zed, bleeding out over a Kitchen Sink. Zed, the Ultimate Acrobat- Executed for Hawiian's murder by being blown to glitter with a cannon Tom Savviago, the Ultimate Businessman- Executed by Potatokuma by having his family eat him alive after continuing to cut him hours after his death. JESUS CHRIST ADDFIRE :O. Worth noting is that he did technically avoid being voted up for Martin's murder, but died for it later anyways Rocket, the Ultimate Justice- He escaped... but his Mom/Gramma (she's referred to by both, should I be worried?) still died :( CPN, the Ultimate Doctor- Escaped Secretive's game Hawiian, the Ultimate Field Medic- Crushed by a bookshelf thanks to Jack Jack, the Ultimate Programmer- Game never finished, so I guess he got away with the above murder O.o (Not counting it because they didn't even get to trial) Sondz, the Ultimate Banana (wut)- Game never finished Super, the Ultimate Nemisis- Game never finished Rose Morningstar, the Ultimate Vigilante- Game never finished (Maybe she murdered Jack) (Rex returns as the Ultimate Roboticist)- Game never finished Playful, the Ultimate Hitman- Game never finished Psychopathical, the Ultimate Mimic- Game never finished Firilikens, the Ultimate Killer- Game never finished Yeri, the Ultimate Gymnist- Game never finished Will, the Ultimate Scavenger- Game never finished Ghosty's Unfair DR Evan, the Ultimate Card Trick (Could do illusions)- Executed with bombs Chiali, the Ultimate Designer- Murdered by Evan Kristian, the Ultimate Gamer (Again Haw?)- Survived the game Crysha, the Ultimate Doll (ALSO the Unfair player)- Survived the game J.M. Skilles, the Ultimate Ping-Pong player- Executed for being afk too long Phillips Bane, the Ultimate Nightwell (Blinds people)- Suicided for no reason O.o John John-John, the Ultimate St.John (Dammit Sondz!)- Killed while trying to fight the survivors at trial (Jack. the Ultimate programmer returns)- Killed by John in a trial brawl Ghosty's fair DR Harry, the Ultimate Professional Wizard- Suffocated by Idiot Idiot James Jones, who specifically went Ultimateless- Executed for murder Martin, the Ultimate Roboticist (Cuz it's Rex)- Kicked to death for being afk Kang Suji, the Ultimate Stalker- Went afk and the game ragequitted (John Wong the Ultimate Actor returns)- Went afk and the game ragequitted Louie, the Ultimate Hermit- Went afk and the game ragequitted Rocket, the Ultimate Kindness- Went afk and the game ragequitted Will Thatcher, the Ultimate Reaper- Went afk and the game ragequitted Kristain, the Ultimate Field Medic- Went afk and the game ragequitted Adam Moorfield, the Ultimate Soccer Player- Went afk and the game ragequitted Rocket's second DR Clover, the Ultimate Field Medic- Throat stabbed by Suji (This is the SECOND TIME Hawiian's field medic was the only murder) Suji, the Ultimate Stalker- Dropped in a trapdoor and shot to death for an execution. (Rex reenters Martin Thomas, Another friggen Roboticist)- Executed for the afk James Hoxworth, the Ultimate Doppleganger- Executed with clones for literally quitting Dom, the Ultimate Soldier- Game went to limbo forever Banoni, the Ultimate Bananarang User- Game went to limbo forever Louie, the Ultimate Farmer- Game went to limbo forever Mcree, the Ultimate Jackie Chan- Game went to limbo forever (Rose Morningstar the Ultimate Scythe returns)- Game went to limbo forever (Firlilikins the Ultimate Hitman returns)- Game went to limbo forever Hawaiian's 2nd DR Joan Wong, the Ultimate Trading Card Gamer- Got away with the murder of Hazuki (First person to officially get away with murder) Liada Hefferman, the Ultimate Tarot Reader- Survived the game and escaped(?) with Joan Wong Venera, the Ultimate Stalker (Also the traitor)-Rescued from her execution by Minecraft, the Ultimate Detective (Making them the only person to 100% survive an execution so far) (James Hoxworth, the Ultimate Doppleganger returns)- Shot by Venera Redja, the Ultimate Hacker- Shot by the host in a private room for being afk (and quitting) Chilai, the Ultimate Justice- Shot to death by Abe. (Jack, the Ultimate Programmer returns)- Murdered by an exploding computer for wrongly voting Chiali of murder. Abe, the Ultimate Mad Max- Executed by falling off a cliff in an exploding car after being impaled. Hazuki Shinohara, the Ultimate Comicus- Shot to death by Joan. Her ghost later blew itself up. Wolf Kazuki, the Ultimate Luckholder- Lost a Russian Roulette game to Pikakuma (Presumably it was rigged?) (Martin Thomas returns AGAIN as the Roboticist)- After getting away with being an accomplice to Hazuki's murder, fails to bomb Pikakuma to death and is blown up with his own bomb. Hawiian's Third DR (Rose Morningstar returns as the Ultimate Scythe)- Suicided. Ghost died in a deadly Yu-Gi-Oh tournament with Pikakuma in the afterlife. (Ok seriously, nobody else matters because the game died and had tons of spamming) Another Hawaiian DR (Dom Hawkins returns as the Ultimate Card Trick)- Died to Matthew (Bryn accompliced) Foggy Walker, the Ultimate Criminal- Died to Bryn (Matthew accompliced) Matthew Robinson, the Ultimate Narco Lord- Executed by being blown up with a grenade Bryn LLewelyn, the Ultimate Cosmetic Artist- Technically got away with a murder... too bad he counted as an accomplice to the other murder. Then the game died. Augustus Caesar, the Ultimate Control Freak- Executed in a game of Unfair Mario Feagel Spender, the Ultimate Practical Joker- Electrocuted by Augustus Raven Seryu, the Ultimate Senses- Game died. Noelle Frostine, the Ultimate Musician- Game died. (Crysha Choi returns as the Ultimate Doll)- Game died. Reji Whatever the Ultimate Super Model- Game died. Chengsha's DR Josh, the Ultimate Demon- Poisoned by Alan Alan Jax, the Ultimate Wisp - Executed by being melted with salt. Later became Stormybwan with Aya Aya, the Ultimate Doll-Became Stormybwan with Alan Stormybwan, the fusion of Alan and Aya in one body- Well the game sorta died, but technically they'd have survived since Ivan was correctly voted. As such, I am counting them as survivors. (This technically makes Alan the second person to survive an execution) Elodie, the Ultimate Princess- As with the above, they technically survived the game after voting Ivan. F the Ultimate Pilot-Burned alive thanks to Evan (Evan returns as ANOTHER Card trick -.-)- Burned alive for murdering F Felicia Nursalim, the Ultimate Author-Violated her FA because she thought they were deactivated during trials Griffen Leonard Lynch, the Ultimate Chef- Violated their FA. Elaine Preston, the Ultimate Screenwriter- Stabbed to death by Ivan. Ivan Kanniver, the Ultimate Mastermind- Correctly voted as the murderer of Elaine. The host never responded to those votes, but we can assume they were executed. Addfire's v3 Thana Woodford, the Ultimate Medium- Executed for manhandling the Principle (Afk) (James Hoxworth returns as the Ultimate Doppleganger)- Murdered by Lou (Kuroyuki Shinohara returns as the Ultimate Hitman)- Murdered by Lou... after reporting a body no less. Lou Adgendia, the Ultimate Escapist- Executed for the DOUBLE murder of James and Kuroyuki Nigel Dominic, the Ultimate Gangster- Ate an Orange, the Orange was poisoned by Bryn (Bryn Llewelyn returns as the Ultimate Cosmetic)- Executed. Body was gorily used to sew a shirt (Evan the Ultimate Card Trick returns)- Sneakily murdered Sam (In the epilogue) (Kristian the Ultimate Gamer returns)- Wrongfully accused of murdering Sam (In the Epilogue) Sam Winters, the Ultimate Thief- Murdered by Evan (...in the Epilogue) Nikolai Capone, the Ultimate Godfather- Executed for failing to vote Evan as the killer (In the Epilogue) (Crysha the Ultimate Doll returns)- Executed for failing to vote Evan as the killer (In the Epilogue) Clover Clovet, the Ultimate Seduction- Executed for failing to vote Evan as the killer (In the Epilogue) Fronk Honk, the Ultimate Annoyer- Executed for failing to vote Evan as the killer (In the Epilogue) Crow, the Ultimate Liar- Executed for failing to vote Evan as the killer (In the Epilogue) Michael Matteo, the Ultimate Scholar- Executed for failing to vote Evan as the killer (In the Epilogue) Psycho's DR Daniel Fyre, the Ultimate Prophet- Stabbed by Felicia. (Crysha returns as the Ultimate Doll)- Stabbed by Felicia Felicia, the Ultimate Author- Executed with spikes in a spelling bee Jack the Ultimate Soccer Player- Executed because there were too few murders Lous, the Ultimate Musician- Executed with the deadly sound waves (afk) William, the Ultimate Warrior- Died to let Evan escape (Evan the card trick is back AGAIN)- He actually escaped the DR. (Rose Morningstar, the Ultimate Vigilante returns)- Survived the game Elodie, the Ultimate Princess- Survived the game Alice Baker, the Ultimate Actor- Survived the game Raven, the Ultimate Senses- Impaled in the final execution Oli, the Ultimate Brainiac- Brain exploded from all the stress (Personal request to quit) Rocket did another one Adlop Pionak, the Ultimate Female (Wtf)- Throat slit by Irithel Irithel Whiteside, the Ultimate Archer- Executed with ARROWS Ezekiel Fenris Blackburn, the Ultimate Grey Knight Space Marine- Game died Emily Avian Laverton, the Ultimate Witch- Game died Lidia Baker, the Ultimate Deciever- Game died Crow Crow, the Ultimate Nature Lover- Game died (Feagal Spender returns as the Ultimate Practical Joker)- Game died (Elodie returns as the Ultimate Princess)- Game died Ashley, the Ultimate people reader- Game died Alfred Unknown, the Ultimate Senses- Game died Alluvera Ikosana the Ultimate Framer- Game died Haw does a fourth game Stiches, the Ultimate Smarty Pants- Executed with a deadly poison (Crysha returns as the Ultimate Doll)- Stabbed 4 times in random areas by Stitches Miya Melli, the Ultimate Actress- Stabbed in the stomach and throat slit by Stitches Dom Hawkins, the Ultimate Consigliere- Burned his own chest away with acid, His ghost was executed with sniper bullets. Amanda Watkins, the Ultimate Perciever- Head burned away with acid by Dom (Irithel Whiteside returns as the Ultimate Archer)- Headshot by Raven Fenris Blackburn, the Ultimate Riot Police- Headshot by Raven (Jack returns as the Ultimate Hacker)- Voted to be executed: Kicked out of a plane for afk wanking (Daniel Fyre returns as the Ultimate Prophet)- Voted to be executed: Kicked out of a plane for afk wanking (Rose returns as the Ultimate Vigilante)- Drowned by herself. Her ghost was murdered by everyone in a game of TOS (Byrn Llewelyn returns as the Ultimate Cosmetics Artist)- Tripped a trap and got impaled by a spear Morgen the Ultimate Philosopher- Escaped on a jet-pack. Was also the traitor. Jeb Aries the ultimate Trap Engineer- Fate... ''unconfirmed ''(Survived the game, who knows what happened next) (Raven Seryu returns as the Ultimate Senses)- Escaped the school ^.^, also got away with 2 murders Lidia Baker the Ultimate Spy- Fell into a pit and died William Wyvern the Ultimate Warrior- Fate... ''unconfirmed ''(Survived the game, who knows what happened next) Cupcake does another DR Anna, the Ultimate Huntress- Got away with murdering Tekina and Oliver. Actually managed to kill the Mastermind too. Survived the game. (Note: EVERY murder in this game went unsolved by the players XD) (Elodie returns as the Ultimate Princess)- Survived the game when it died Kiki Laverton, the Ultimate Origami Maker- Survived the game when it died Emily, the Ultimate Baker- Survived the game when it died Ayumu Ishiru, the Ultimate Poet- Survived the game when it died Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Teenage Girl- Slit her own wrists, technically won since she wasn't voted at trial Specter Blackburn, the Ultimate Stealth- Executed for being falsely voted as Sonia's killer, heart exploded. Tekina Uso, the Ultimate Liar- Stabbed multiple times in the neck by Anna. Oliver Mason, the Ultimate Film Critic- Stabbed once in the neck by Anna. (Crysha Myoui returns as the Ultimate Doll)- Executed with dolls of pain. Luke's DR Salem Murders, the Ultimate Artist- Executed: Icepicked himself to death (John Wong returns as the Ultimate Actor)- Knifed in the back by herself... but she didn't actually die XD... then the game died. Spectre Blackburn, the Ultimate Poisoner- Burned alive by Salem Murders Char char (nlove) the Ultimate Charmeleon-Game died (Dom Hawkins returns as the Ultimate Consigliere)- Game died Aya Drevis Ultimate Doll- Game died (Kristian the Ultimate Gamer returns)- Game died (Miya Melli returns but now she's the Ultimate Cultist)- Game died Angela Prigela/Mina Prigela Ultimate Magician/Trickster (Split Personality)- Game died James Helmic, the Ultimate Veteran- Game died (Chimei-Tekina Uso returns as the Ultimate Liar)- Game died Add's X6 Combo game Nauron Virie, the Ultimate Dominatrix- Shot to death by William Yorrick. Later it turned out he survived because it was all Virtual reality, and he survived the epilogue. William Yorrick, the Ultimate Gravedigger- Executed: Fell into a VERY deep grave. Then buried alive. (Died IRL too cuz virtual reality) Salem Murders, the Ultimate Ninja- Executed in a fire for damaging school property. Came back to life cuz it was Virtual Reality, only to die in the epilogue. Char Char, the Ultimate Loner- Chin shot by himself (Died IRL too cuz virtual reality) (Miya Melli the Ultimate Cultist returns)- Strangled by Splendica (Died IRL too cuz virtual reality) Splendica Moray, the Ultimate Dancer/ Tea Maridana, the Ultimate Stalker (Split personality)- Executed on a hot dance floor (Died IRL too cuz virtual reality) Lilith Ilgora, the Ultimate Moon Acolyte- Executed with a pole for plotting against the principal (Afk) (Died IRL too cuz virtual reality) Magera Vell, the Ultimate Calligrapher- Executed for plotting against the principal by becoming the Ink cap for a pen after her legs were cut off...OUCH (afk) (Died IRL too cuz virtual reality) Erskg Surname, the Ultimate Savior- Hit with shrapnel in an explosion... CAUSED BY THE HEADMASTER :O (Died IRL too cuz virtual reality) Elydis Blackburn, the Ultimate Sharpshooter- Executed after being falsely accused of murder. Shot by Potatokuma. (Died IRL too cuz virtual reality) Ian Sawyer, the Ultimate Trapper- Broke his own head open in an execution to avoid being suffocated by Potatokuma. He woke up from the Virtual reality only to be shot for crimes against humanity. Ashton Frey, the Ultimate Detective- Punctured in the throat by Chimini. Revived cuz it was all a Virtual Reality, and survived the epilogue. (Chimei-Tekina Uso returns as the Ultimate Liar)- Had a heatstroke as an Execution (Died IRL too cuz virtual reality) Luke Colton, the Ultimate Astronaut- Survived the whole game and the epilogue. Avery Ischia, the Ultimate Savant- Survived the whole game and the epilogue. Nicholas Endname, the Ultimate Clone- Turns out he was the mastermind. Executed in the epilogue for crimes against humanity. Salem/Jally game Kay Arti, the Ultimate Artist- Strangled by Blobble the hat, when she thought they were a normal hat and put them on (Yes really) Blobble, the Ultimate Toxic Boi (Who is also a hat)- Blown away with a shotgun for their Execution. Liv Perfrorm, the Ultimate Playwright- The traitor. Lost because she didn't kill anyone but survived. Spencer Troki, the Ultimate Puppet Master- The Mastermind. Survived and Won Ezekiel Fenris, the Ultimate Hacker- Escaped the game. Woohoo! Theodore Julius, the Ultimate Chess Grandmaster- Murdered by the host Vojska Tajna, the Ultimate Spy- Murdered by the host Luciano Gomez, the Ultimate Mercenary- Murdered by the host Flint Stael, the Ultimate Private Eye- Murdered by the host Seina Litan, the Ultimate Cult Leader- Murdered by the host Ling Ling, the Ultimate Violinist- Murdered by the host Jade Kiyana, the Ultimate Psychic- Murdered by the host Potato's Game Slugkitty, the Ultimate Idol- Burned to death by Moo Moo, the Ultimate Spy- Face ripped off in an execution. Watanabe, the Ultimate Swimmer- Shot in the head by Karp Karp, the Ultimate Thief- Sliced up by lasers in an execution. Kazuka, the Ultimate Swordsman- Had an armed Sydieny dropped onto him, impaling them. Sydieny, the Ultimate Mad Prophet- Dropped onto a knife Kazuka was (forced to be) holding Eggy, the Ultimate Pyro- Drowned in an execution while being strapped to a Fire Truck Rasen, the Ultimate Ninja- Executed by being Impaled on spikes while being bloated up with Eggys remains. (Rose, the Ultimate Vigilante returns)- Literally got half the Ultimates in her game killed to take the win in the last Class trial. Wolfi's game Takuto, the Ultimate Chef- Fell into the trap gauntlet. Aswiss, the Ultimate Doctor- Executed with ? for murdering Gabriel Gabriel, the Ultimate Gambler- Throat Slashed by Aswiss (Ashton Frey, the Ultimate Detective returns)- Killed by Wolfikuma when no one killed Asha, the Ultimate Aviator- Killed by Wolfikuma when no one killed Kairi, the Ultimate Multiple Personalities- Stabbed by Edie. Bled out. Moo, the Ultimate Stage Magician- Knifed to death by Memo Memo, the Ultimate Scientist- Stabbed Moo to death, and was let go in a game of Prisoner's dilemma Edie, the Ultimate Philosopher- Stabbed Kairi to death, and was let go in a game on Prisoner's dilemma Rasen's 3D Chess game Fleur, the Ultimate Florist- Stabbed to death by Kyra while trying to murder them with poison/sleep flowers. (Asha Awryn, the Ultimate Aviator returns)- Choked to death on chlorine gas released by Dina Issac Wryde, the Ultimate Linguist- Choked to death on chrorine gas released by Dina Kohaku Hisakawa, the Ultimate Historian- Choked to death on chlorine gas released by Dina Dina Dai Mei-Mei, the Ultimate Poet- Executed by being written on by a sword, then dumped into ink Phillip Wilson, the Ultimate Tech Whiz- Leader of the new gen, and killed by Heather in an attempt to flush out the MM. Alexander Wenston, the Ultimate Engineer- Executed with a Rock labeled "The Game" for being incorrectly voting Kyra as the killer. Mitsukeru, the Ultimate Explorer- Executed by a Jungle-beast when Heather's bizzare plan went horribly wrong (Elodie, the Ultimate Princess returns)- Executed by a Jungle-beast when Heather's bizzare plan went horribly wrong. Kyra, the Ultimate Clone- They were put in an execution for the murder of Fleur, but it turned out that this did not kill them. They were then firebombed by Damon. They are also a member of the new Gen. Damon Farnz, the Ultimate Photographer- Still alive, firebombed Kyra and trying not to die. Heather Porter, the Ultimate Detective- Still alive Bitches! Medina Equalia, the Ultimate Chess Grandmaster- Mastermind hecker! Vicary Rose, the Ultimate Assassin- Mastermind Hecker! Slug's Game (Dead... at least for now) Danganronpa: Loved ones Luke Colton, the Ultimate Astronaut- Murdered by Eli with a Scalpel Eli Maen, the Ultimate Fighter- Suffocated in an execution for murdering Luke (Alexander Wenston, the Ultimate Engineer returns)- Ethan Kane, the Ultimate Herbalist- Kurato, the Ultimate Blessed- Kheyin, the Ultimate Author- Jay, the Ultimate Bodyguard- (Rose Morningstar, the Ultimate Vigilante returns)- (William Wyvern, the Ultimate Warrior returns)- ?, the Ultimate ?- ?, the Ultimate ?- ---- Daganronpa Loved ones Category:Blog posts